


Le carnet de Leïla

by Praxy



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Praxy/pseuds/Praxy
Summary: "Chaque dresseur a son histoire à raconter, une aventure, un combat.Les meilleurs dresseurs laissent une trace dans l'histoire.Nous avons leurs récits.Dans ce Carnet de voyage et de voyageurs, découvrez le journal de ...Leïla MéridaL'aventure d'une jeune fille pour qui rien ne laisser supposer.Son combat dans l'ombre pour la région, ses liens avec les autres acteurs de la révolution, ses moments de peine et de joie, ses craintes et ses peurs, sa vision du monde.Venez découvrir l'héroïne qui sauva Yllios.Les légendes ne seront jamais oubliées.





	1. Préface de l’éditeur

Ce carnet a fait l’objet un traitement inhabituel.

Comme à l’habitude de notre maison d’édition, nous avons choisi de retranscrire le plus fidèlement possible le contenu du carnet qui nous a été confié. Les fautes d’orthographes ont été corrigées, les ratures ont également été retiré, sauf cas particulier. En revanche la syntaxe est laissée telle quelle afin de refléter au mieux la façon de penser de l’auteur. Le récit du voyage a été séparé en plusieurs chapitres, arbitrairement, pour faciliter la lecture.

Mais ce livre prend une place toute particulière dans la série ‘‘Carnets de voyages et de voyageurs’’. Il relate l’histoire de Leïla Merida, l’une des personnes les plus impliquées dans les événements récents. Nous avons choisi de l’éditer le plus rapidement que possible enfin de permettre à ces mémoires de perdurer le plus possible.

Nous savons très peu qui était Leïla Mérida avant qu’elle ne commence son voyage. Originaire du Bourg Mori, elle n’a jamais quitté son village et vivait une vie paisible avant de commencer son voyage, à l’age de treize ans. Sa famille la décrit comme une petite fille réservée et amicale. Nous n’avons pas pu recouper d’autres informations sur son passé.

Ce carnet nous as été remis dans un certain état. En conséquence, plusieurs annotations seront présentes afin de préciser les informations que nous n’avons pas pu retranscrire par un autre moyen. Cela inclus :  
\- des mots censurés  
\- des pages arrachées et/ou volantes  
\- l’état des pages  
\- des croquis et des notes désorganisées

Il se trouve qu’un certain nombre d’informations sont nécessaires à la compréhension de l’histoire mystérieuse, bien qu’exceptionnelle, de cette dresseuse. Nous avons donc mené un travail d’enquêtes et avons fait le choix de retranscrire certain de ses enregistrements et certaines de ses conversations téléphoniques après avoir obtenu l’accord de ses correspondants, ainsi que d’autres contenus produit par Leïla Mérida.

Comme à notre habitude, nous rappelons que nous nous voulons le plus fidèle à notre matériel d’origine, et que les propos possiblement tenus ne reflètent en rien l’opinion de la rédaction.

_Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture._


	2. Le quotient d’une dresseuse

_Note dans la couverture (rédigée par la mère de Leïla Mérida) :_

Joyeux anniversaire ma chérie !  
Treize ans déjà ! J’ai l’impression qu’hier tu tenais encore dans mes bras. J’espère que tu apprécie ton cadeau, j’ai préparé tout ce qu’il faut pour ton départ. Je suis tellement heureuse que tu ais enfin décider à partir à l’aventure. On fêtera tout ça en famille ce soir d’accord ?

Date : 19 mars

Merci pour ce carnet, maman ! Ça fait bizarre de te remercier par écrit alors que j’ai passé toute la soirée à le faire, mais c’est le genre de choses dont on veut se souvenir quand on revient sur ses années de voyages. En tout cas, c’est ce dont je voudrais me souvenir, moi. De toute façon, je doute que quelqu’un d’autre que toi lise ce journal.

Je ne pars que demain, mais je commence déjà à stresser… J’espère que tout va bien se passer… J’ai vérifié trois fois mon sac pour m’assurer que je n’ai rien oublié. Ne pas oublier le nécessaire mais quand-même prendre le strict minimum, c’est vraiment pas facile.

J’aime vraiment beaucoup la tenue que tu m’as prise aussi. Cette tunique est quand même plus pratique que les robes que je porte d’habitude. Aussi, Fouiny a déjà pris goût au fait de dormir dans la capuche de ma nouvelle veste.  
Il va falloir qu’il prennent l’habitude de rester dans sa Poké-Ball si je veux être prise un peu au sérieux en ville.

Ça me fait mal de quitter le village, mais c’est une étape importante de la vie, je suppose… Je me demande ce que je découvrirai au-delà de la forêt …  
Enfin tout ça l’avenir nous le diras !

Et maintenant que j’y pense … la « moi » du futur doit sourire en lisant ces lignes et en repensant à tout son voyage… 

Post-it collé à la page  
Poké-Ball  
Vêtements de rechanges  
En-cas pour la route  
Argent de poche  
~~Convaincre Fouiny de rentrer dans sa Poké-Ball~~  
**(passage illisible)** Porte-bonheur

Date : 20 mars

Que d’émotions aujourd’hui ! Ça m’a vraiment fait un pincement au cœur de quitter tout le monde… Je n’arrive pas à croire que tout le village se soit rassemblé pour me dire au revoir.  
Mon voyage promet d’être long. Je n’ai même pas encore quitté la forêt… Pourtant, il m’est déjà arrivée de m’aventurer jusqu’à l’orée de la forêt, mais si je dois partir pour longtemps, je veux retourner dans un lieu important pour moi.

J’y suis en ce moment, mais je ne dirais pas où il se trouve ni à quoi il ressemble. C’est ma cachette secrète en quelque sorte. Lorsque j’y suis, je me sens rassurée. On est perdu en plein milieu de la forêt, un peu comme notre village en fait…  
Je vais y dormir cette nuit, et dès demain, je partirai pour de nouveaux horizons. J’en profite aussi pour dire au revoir à tout les Pokémon de la forêt. Après tout, ce sont mes amis eux aussi… Même la famille de Fouiny est venue !

Ça me rappelle comment on s’est rencontrés…  
C’était alors qu’on se promenait toutes les deux et on avait trouvé ce pauvre petit Fouinette blessé. Je me souviens que je t’avais supplié de le ramener à la maison pour le soigner. Finalement, il nous a adopté autant que nous l’avons adopté !

En tout cas, j’espère que ce voyage me permettra de me faire pleins de nouveaux amis, humain et Pokémon.

Après tout … c’est aussi pour ça que l’on voyage, non ?

Date : 21 mars

Enfin sortie de la forêt ! Aujourd’hui, je suis arrivée jusqu’à la ville voisine, Lillei. Elle possède une école où les dresseurs peuvent rester pour dormir la nuit, je vais en profiter.  
Fouiny a aussi gagné son premier combat et l’a gagné avec succès ! Par contre, il refuse toujours de rester plus de cinq minutes dans sa Poké-Ball … Du coup, à la place, il voyage dans ma capuche. C’est mieux comme ça, je suppose.

Autre chose : il y a une fille un peu bizarre qui est venue me poser des questions quand elle a su d’où je venais. Elle voulais savoir si les légendes entourant la forêt étaient vraies.  
_(Passage avec un nombre important de ratures illisibles)_  
Ce ne sont que des légendes mais … on dirait que de plus en plus de gens pensent qu’elles sont vraies. Pourtant, si la forêt avait vraiment des ruines antiques ayant servi de refuge à un Pokémon fabuleux, on les aurait déjà découvertes depuis longtemps … non ?  
_(fin de passage raturé)_

En tout cas, cette fille ne m’inspire pas confiance. Je n’ai même pas eu le temps de me présenter ou de lui demander son nom … Mais si je la recroise, je dois essayer d’en savoir plus sur elle.

_(passage encadré dans un coin)_

à retenir :  
\- longs cheveux noir (queue de cheval)  
\- yeux verts  
\- habillée en noir (uniforme ?)  
\- logo inconnu sur le poitrine  
(deux croissant de lune horizontaux, jaune en haut, gris en bas, forme non identifiée au milieu)

_(fin de passage encadré)_

Date : 22 mars

J’ai décidé de me rendre à Miraipolis, la capitale. Il y a des Pokémon qui font la navette entre là-bas et Lillei. Ils utilisent un système appelé les Poké-Montures. C’est un petit appareil qui permet de transférer à distance des Poké-Ball. Si j’ai bien compris, en plus de permettre l’accès à un système de stockage de Pokémon à distance, il permet d’utiliser des Pokémon de location pour le transport ou d’autres taches. 

Du coup, j’ai pu emprunté un Chevroum pour faire le trajet. La route suit une rivière, c’est agréable. Fouiny n’a pas arrêté de passer entre ma capuche, mes épaules, entre mes jambes et sur la tête de Chevroum. Je lui demandé de ne pas déranger notre monture, mais ça n’avait pas trop l’air de le gêner alors j’ai fini par le laisser faire.

J’étais un peu chargée, j’ai accepté de faire une livraison pour le propriétaire de Chevroum. Ça le dépannait bien et ça me fera un peu d’argent de poche. Il a déjà eu la générosité de me prêter une monture, je ne sais pas s’il avait vraiment besoin de me payer, mais il a insisté, alors… 

Voilà, donc j’ai fait ma livraison, et demain je continuerai la route jusqu’à Miraipolis. 

Date : 23 mars

Je n’ai pas grand-chose à raconter aujourd’hui. Je devrais bientôt arriver à la capitale. À ce rythme, je devrai y arriver demain. Je continue de longer la rivière, j’y ai rencontré plein de Pokémon ! En tout cas je profite à fond de mon voyage. Fouiny ne rentre toujours pas dans sa Poké-Ball, mais jusqu’à maintenant, ça ne m’a pas posé de problème, alors c’est pas vraiment grave.

Date : 24 mars

Je suis enfin arrivée à Miraipolis ! C’est encore plus impressionnant que ce à quoi je m’attendais. On dirait que la ville ne dort jamais : il est déjà 9 heures du soir mais il y a du monde partout dans les rues et les lumières artificielles ont remplacé la lumière du soleil.  
Le rythme de vie a l’air effréné ici, je ne sais pas si je vais arriver à m’y habituer. Les grattes-ciels cachent presque entièrement le ciel. C’est vraiment étrange, cette sensation d’être enfermée en étant à l’extérieur.

En tout cas, je suis vraiment impressionnée. On dirait que la ville entière est sous la protection bienveillante de la Corporation P.R.A.Y. ou PRAY.corp. Jusqu’à il y a quelques jours je n’en avais jamais entendu parler. Mais apparemment, cette société subventionne en fait quasiment tout les centres Pokémon, les écoles et de nombreuses associations de la région occidentale d’Yllios. Si c’est vraiment le cas, c’est vraiment très impressionnant…  
Ça l’est d’autant plus que la PRAY.corp n’est pas à la base une association caritative. La corporation pour le Progrès, la Recherche et l’Avenir d’Yllios, c’est avant-tout leur contribution scientifique qui est reconnue. Beaucoup admire son leader, John Caestan.

Il paraît aussi qu’ils aident les jeunes dresseurs en leur offrant gratuitement des Poké-Ball ou d’autres objets utiles. Je devrai peut-être aller faire un tour à leur centre communautaire… Je verrai ça demain. 

Date : 25 mars

Je pense que je ne vais pas rester longtemps à Miraipolis. L’ambiance est vraiment étrange ici. Je ne suis peut-être juste pas habituée aux grandes villes, mais je me sens oppressée. 

J’ai pris un billet de bus pour un parc protégé pour les Pokémon en danger d'extinction. Ça promet d’être vraiment génial ! Je me demande même si je ne vais pas repartir de là-bas pour continuer mon voyage…  
Fouiny a l’air tout excité, je pense qu’il est d’accord avec moi. 

Je n’ai pas grand-chose à raconter pour aujourd’hui. Miraipolis est grande et je n’ai fait que visiter…


	3. Premier incident

Date : 26 mars

Aujourd’hui a été une journée très agitée ! Comme prévu, je me suis rendue au parc naturel mais là bas tout ne s’est pas passé comme prévu.

Pendant la visite de la réserve, quelqu’un est arrivé d’un coup et a commencé à capturer des Pokémon !  
C’était la panique totale … La plupart des Pokémon sauvages se sont enfuis ou l’ont attaqué, mais ça ne l’a pas empêché de les attraper. Tout les visiteurs sont partis en courant, à part quelques dresseurs qui ont essayé de l’affronter, mais il était beaucoup trop fort.

Il semblait avoir un appareil accroché au poignet, dans lequel il parlait. Probablement un appareil de communication. Fouiny a profité de la confusion pour aller le lui voler. Il avait l’air très en colère et l’a poursuivi.

Après, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu’il s’est passé. On en a profité pour s’enfuir et il y a eu un flash de lumière dans notre dos. Quand je me suis retournée, l’étrange dresseur avait disparu. Fouiny est revenu vers moi. Il avait l’air dépité, mais pas blessé. Heureusement … Je n’aurai pas supporté de lui avoir fait courir autant de risque s’il s’était blessé. Il n’a pas réussi à ramener l’appareil, mais peu importe. 

Après ça, j’ai été interrogée par l’un des bénévoles travaillant pour le parc. Il m’a dit qu’il allait déposer un avis de recherche à partir des différents témoignages qu’ils avaient récoltés.  
Il m’a aussi posé des questions sur ma manière de voir les Pokémon. Il m’a expliqué qu’il luttait contre l’exploitation des Pokémon, et que c’est la raison pour laquelle il est bénévole.

Dylan (c’est son nom) m’a proposé de rejoindre son groupe de lutte pour les Pokémon. J’ai accepté de l’accompagner, juste pour en savoir plus.  
C’est vrai que je me sens investie dans ce genre de combat.

En ce moment même, je suis avec Dylan, dans sa voiture. Je ne sais pas quand on va arriver, mais je suis un peu anxieuse… 

_(description du dresseur du parc donné pour l’avis de recherche)_  
le dresseur du parc  
au cas où :   
\- cheveux blonds en bataille  
\- yeux bleus  
\- taille : entre 1 mètre 50 et 1 mètre 60   
\- habillé avec un uniforme noir (après vérification : très similaire aux uniformes des Topdresseur déployés sur l’archipel de Kaléa)  
\- âge : environ treize ou quatorze ans

Date : 28 mars

Je n’ai pas écrit hier, désolée maman. Il faut dire que ces deux derniers jours ont été mouvementés.   
Lorsque Dylan m’avait parlé d’un groupe de lutte pour la défense des Pokémon, je pensais qu’il s’agissait d’un petit rassemblement entre amis, quelque chose comme ça. En fait, c’est une véritable organisation, avec une hiérarchie et tout ce qui va avec.

Leur lutte aussi est bien plus sérieuse que je ne le croyais. Ils luttent en secret contre un groupe criminel qui ferait du trafic de Pokémon illégal, des expériences scientifiques discutable et un certain nombre d’autre actions plutôt répréhensibles… 

J’ai cru comprendre que le dresseur que j’ai rencontré l’autre jour en faisait partir. 

Enfin, depuis hier, je les aide sans vraiment faire partie officiellement de l’organisation. Ils veulent éviter d’intégrer des espions dans leur rang, c’est normal. Mais du coup, je ne sais pas grand-chose sur la situation. 

Dylan m’a promis qu’il allait essayer d’accélérer les choses me concernant. Il a aussi prévu une « surprise » pour moi, demain.  
Je n’ai aucune idée de ce qu’il a en tête, mais je verrai bien demain… 

Date : 29 mars

La journée a été forte en sensation ! La « surprise » de Dylan en valait le coup.  
Il m’a appris qu’il était dresseur aérien, et il m’a proposé de m’apprendre les bases ! 

J’étais un peu inquiète que ça ne me prenne beaucoup de temps, mais il m’a dit de le prendre comme une activité pour me détendre après une journée de travail. J’avoue que je ne considère pas vraiment ce que je fais comme du « travail » mais c’est vrai que c’est fatiguant. 

J’ai accepté, et il m’a fait faire mon baptême de l’air dès aujourd’hui ! Les combinaisons de dresseur aérien sont assez bizarres aux premier abord, avec les toiles qui servent à planer. Il ne s’est pas beaucoup attardé sur la théorie, en disant qu’on apprend mieux en pratiquant. Pour m’accompagner, il m’a prêté un Pokémon appartenant à l’organisation, un Altaria. Ce Pokémon a des ailes qui ressemblent à du coton, du coup il est très bien pour les débutants car il peut amortir leur chute. Je crois que sans lui, je me serai sans doute brisé plusieurs côtes, mais je n’ai même pas un bleu !

Dylan m’avait dit que voler, c’était une vraie sensation de liberté. Je comprend ce qu’il veut dire. Rien qu’en volant sur le dos d’Altaria, j’avais l’impression que je pourrai voyager dans le monde entier.

J’ai hâte d’être demain pour continuer à apprendre !

Date : 30 mars

Aujourd’hui, j’ai continué de m’entraîner avec Dylan. Je suis moins tombée qu’hier, et il dit que je m’améliore vite ! Je suis encore loin d’arriver à planer seule mais j’ai moins de mal que d’autres. Il m’a dit que c’était parce que beaucoup de monde avait du mal à lâcher prise et à s’élancer.  
Il a eu l’air surpris quand je lui ai dit que je n’avais pas peur parce que je faisais confiance Altaria pour me rattraper au moindre soucis.

Date : 31 mars

J’ai réussi à planer sur quelques mètres ! Avant de m’écraser lamentablement dans la montagne de coton d’Altaria… Mais, quand même, je l’ai fait toute seule pour la première fois !   
À part ça, mes journées commencent à se ressembler … Je ne m’ennuie pas, au contraire, mais je n’ai pas grand-chose à raconter… 

Date : 3 avril

Ça fait déjà une semaine que je travaille pour l’organisation de Dylan, mais je ne vois pas le temps passer. 

Je travaille en temps que bénévole avec lui au parc naturel, ou parfois dans des centres Pokémon. Comme ça, j’aide des Pokémon, ça me plaît beaucoup. 

Mes leçons avec Dylan sont devenues des petits rendez-vous quotidiens. Je commence à bien me débrouiller et à assimiler l’équilibre à maintenir pour rester en l’air. Ça ne m’empêche pas de tomber encore très souvent, mais de moins en moins.

Mais le plus important : il m’a dit que j’allais rencontrer son boss demain. Je ne sais pas vraiment à quoi m’attendre à quoi m’attendre, mais je n’ai pas à avoir peur…


	4. La vie dans la Rébellion

_(les 2 entrées suivantes sont écrite avec une écriture plus brouillonne et des fautes d’orthographes plus nombreuses, comme si elles avaient été écrites à la va-vite)_

Date : 4 avril

Dans quoi je me suis embarquée ?   
On exige que j’accomplisse une mission pour prouver ma valeur  
Je ne suis sensée en parler à personne  
Je ne sais même pas si je pourrais continuer à écrire dans ce journal

Date : ??? (date inconnue et impossible à recouper)

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée enfermée pour préparer cette mission  
C’est trop dangereux et surtout illégal  
Je ne veux pas y aller mais je n’ai pas le choix  
Ils ont été clairs : je serai seule et sans soutien  
Hors de question de risquer la vie d’un membre pour le test d’une recrue  
Autrement dit, je suis seule face à mon destin

Date : ??? + 1 (le lendemain)

Je peux enfin me poser sans être surveillée. Ses derniers jours ont été vraiment éprouvants. Et j’ai l’impression d’être rentré dans un système qui me dépasse. Maintenant je fais officiellement partie de la « Rébellion ». C’est le nom qu’ils se donnent, la rébellion contre un système corrompu. Ça ne m’aide pas à leur faire confiance. 

Mais je ne peux plus m’échapper. Je suis dans leur combines maintenant. J’ai dû m’infiltrer dans les locaux d’une organisation pour libérer un Pokémon victime d’expérience scientifique. J’ai volé quelqu’un. Je sais que c’est mal, mais je n’ai pas eu le choix. 

J’ai failli me faire repérer en m’enfuyant. Il ne faut surtout pas qu’aucun des deux camps sache que (passage censuré) … 

Les groupe contre qui ils se battent s’appelle les Oracion. Ils ont beaucoup de sous-fifres qui travaillent pour eux, souvent sans savoir l’ampleur de ce à quoi ils participent. Mais ils ont un cœur actif, constitué du boss et des « agents ». Je n’en sais pas plus.

Ils m’ont dit que j’en saurais plus lors d’une réunion à venir… 

11 avril : 

Je n’aime pas, mais alors vraiment pas cette situation… Ce Pokémon que j’ai du volé… C’est un petit. Évoli … Même s’il a souffert, je ne crois pas que le tuer comme le voulais le chef soit une bonne idée… Je l’ai capturé, s’ils ont bien raison, ça devait annuler ses pouvoirs… Au moins, plus personne ne voudra lui faire du mal…  
Ils sont persuadés de s’en être débarrasser, je ne devrais pas avoir de problème. Normalement… Je vais le garder avec moi un moment…

Mais surtout, j’ai peur de ce que je viens d’apprendre… Cette fille qui m’a posé des questions sur les légendes de la forêt de Mori, elle fait partie des Oracion. C’est une chasseuse de légendaire. Peut-être qu’elle cherche Mew. Dans ce cas, je ne suis pas sûre d’être en sécurité ici… Si elle me retrouve… Je préfère ne pas imaginer.

_(feuille de note accompagnant la page)_

évoli - > expériences des Oracion.  
=> génétiquement modifié.   
Contrôle de l’évolution  
dernier d’une série  
ne peut pas être capturé dans une Poké-Ball.

agents des Oracion  
sept jeunes dresseurs entraînés spécialement par le boss des Oracion  
=> capacités exceptionnelles

Thierry Kaleigh (garçon du parc) : capture des Pokémon pour l’organisation

‘‘Vesper’’ (la fille de Lillei) : chasseuse de Pokémon légendaire

Estelle Lumi: financement ( trafic de Pokémon? + son activité de top modèle) 

les 4 autres : scientifique, deux entraîneurs et un combattant

13 avril : 

Je ne me sens pas très bien. Dylan essaie de me remonter le moral, mais je ne suis toujours pas alaise avec ce que j’ai fait. Il me dit que c’est normal de se sentir coupable, mais que je ne dois pas me sentir comme ça. Qu’on ne commet ces crimes que face à une organisation criminelle. 

Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne justification. On ne vaut pas mieux qu’eux si on fait ça… On sauve des Pokémon, mais à quel prix… Ce serait sans doute moins efficace de « jouer selon les règles » mais je crois qu’on devrait quand même essayer. Mais je n’ai aucun pouvoir ici, alors je dois me soumettre… 

14 avril :

J’ai repris mon entraînement de dresseur aérien avec Dylan. Voler aux côtés d’Altaria… Avant j’avais l’impression d’être totalement libre. Maintenant, cette sensation de liberté me paraît fausse… Dylan fait de son mieux pour me rassurer… je crois que c’est le seul qui me comprends ici. Il me soutient. D’ailleurs, il m’a dit qu’il m’accompagnerai pour mes prochaines missions…  
Ça me rassure un peu…

15 avril :

Aujourd’hui, avec Dylan, on retourne à Miraipolis. On va travailler comme bénévoles dans un Centre Pokémon. Ils sont de plus en plus surchargés. Je me sens un peu mieux, on va à nouveau se retrouver dans une situation plus familière et agréable.

15 avril (fin de journée) :

La journée a été chargée. En plus d’aider à la gestion du Centre Pokémon, on a pu obtenir des renseignements sur un trafic de Pokémon dans une ville voisine. Dès demain, on ira donc à Lancity, à l’ouest. Au moins, si tout se passe bien, on ne va rien faire d’illégal cette fois.

16 avril : 

Comparée à Miraipolis, Lancity est petite, mais par rapport à Bourg Mori, ça reste impressionnant… Il y a une tour impressionnante au milieu de la ville. Dylan m’a dit que c’était la Tour de Combat, un des plus grand défi pour les dresseurs. Aller dans un bâtiment pour faire des combats à longueur de journée, je ne crois pas que ça me plairait. Puis, je pense que je n’aurai pas le niveau.   
J’avais oublié de le dire, mais Fouiny n’était plus sorti de sa Poké-Ball depuis ma première mission. Il recommence à sortir maintenant. Il a recommencé à squatter ma capuche. Je préfère le voir comme ça, en vrai. On a pas encore retrouvé les trafiquants, mais on a de bonnes pistes.

Demain, on s’aventurera dans les souterrains pour les retrouver… 

17 avril :

Les trafiquants étaient cachés dans les sous-sols de la Tour de Combat ! Difficile de croire qu’ils sont passés inaperçu tout ce temps. Dylan pense qu’ils pourraient se servir des nombreux Pokémon d’emprunts de la Tour pour camoufler leurs actes. Je veux bien le croire, mais j’ai la sensation que quelque chose cloche… 

On est en train de retourner à la base de la Rébellion… 

18 avril :

Pas de nouvelle mission aujourd’hui. Je continue mon entraînement aérien avec Dylan. J’ai laissé Fouiny avec Évoli, pour qu’ils apprennent à se connaître un peu. Il est toujours très craintif. Je l’ai appelé Ivy. Je ne sais pas à quel point il souffre des expériences qu’il a subi… Je dois le protéger.

20 avril :

Depuis hier, on travaille au parc naturel. Retourner là où tout a commencé… Cette fois, il n’y a eu aucun problème. On a nourri les Pokémon, on s’est occupé de ceux qui étaient blessés. 

Pourquoi ne pas se contenter de ce genre d’action, pour aider les Pokémon ?   
Si j’essaie de leur poser cette question, ils risquent de se retourner cotre moi. J’ai pas envie de me faire de nouveaux ennemis… 

21 avril : 

Demain, je vais être peut-être envoyée sur une nouvelle mission importante. On est en plein préparatifs. Cette fois, j’emporte Fouiny avec moi ***difficile à déchiffrer : (et Ivy aussi)***. Je me sentirai mieux en sachant qu’ils sont avec moi.


	5. L’Île des Vœux

22 avril :

J’ai plus de détail sur ma prochaine mission. On va se rendre au festival de l’Île des Vœux. C’est un évènement exceptionnel, j’ai vraiment une chance de pouvoir y aller au moins une fois…   
( Bien sûr, c’est pas le festival du millénaire, mais je ne suis pas née à la bonne période pour ça ;) )

Enfin, on y va pas vraiment pour se détendre. Il paraît que Jirachi, le Pokémon fabuleux qui vit sur cette île se réveille parfois lors de ces festivals. C’est rarissime mais la chasseuse de légendaire pourrait en profiter. Alors, on sera là en surveillance. 

Moi, en tout cas, je compte bien profiter des festivités. Je ne sais pas si j’aurais l’occasion de revenir alors hors de question de gâcher cette chance.

L’île se trouve au large de la base de la Rébellion (je ne savais même pas qu’elle se trouvait dans une falaise… ), le bateau devrait arriver ce soir…

23 avril (matin) :

J’étais tellement fatiguée hier soir que j’ai pas eu le temps d’écrire tout ce que j’ai fait. Toute l’ambiance du festival est incroyable ! L’unique ville de l’île est très traditionnelle, mais avec la fête, on se croirait presque dans un rêve ou un conte de fée.

La nuit, les rues sont éclairées par des centaines de lampions. Les rues sont très animées, j’aime beaucoup. On a l’impression que, malgré le peu d’habitants, la ville est très vivante. 

La journée promet d’être très intéressante !

23 avril (soir) :

Je suis épuisée, mais c’était génial ! Il y a eu plusieurs parades et défilés tout au long de la journée. Dylan a accepté qu’on se prenne des tenues traditionnelles pour se plonger pleinement dans l’ambiance de fête. J’aime beaucoup ces kimonos, ils sont vraiment magnifiques. Fouiny lui aussi était tout excité. On a pas arrêté de s’acheter des sucreries. Je sais que je devrais pas, mais j’ai pas pu résister.

Je suis aussi allée voir l’autel de Jirachi. Il paraît qu’il dort à l’intérieur du sanctuaire, mais que tant qu’il est plongé dans un profond sommeil, il est inaccessible. Je me demande jusqu’où ces légendes sont encrées dans la réalité… J’ai quand même écrit un vœux sur les bande des papiers de l’autel. Avec un peu de chance, il se réalisera, qui sait ? 

24 avril :

Évidement, tout ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça… Dylan a aperçu la chasseuse. On a du la suivre dans la journée, tout en essayent de pas se faire repérer… 

J’aurais préféré pouvoir continuer de profiter des festivités, mais c’était juste plus possible… On est en mission après tout. Il n’empêche que je n’aime pas ça. 

Jirachi pourrait être en danger ? L’endroit m’a l’air sûr, et il y a du monde, elle ne devrait pas pouvoir attaquer et encore moins capturer un Pokémon fabuleux ici et maintenant… 

25 avril : _(cette page avait été arrachée et retrouvée froissée dans le sac de Leïla)_

Je viens de relire ce que j’ai écrit hier… je ne pouvais pas être plus loin de la réalité… C’est une catastrophe.

Hier soir à minuit, il y avait le final des festivités. C’est à ce moment-là, et uniquement à ce moment là que Jirachi aurait pu se réveiller. Tout le monde s’était rassemblé autour de l’autel, et attendait un signe du réveil de Jirachi. C’est là que la chasseuse de légendaire a choisi d’attaquer. Le Pokémon qu’elle a utilisé était un Tyranocif. En tout cas, c’est ce que Dylan m’a dit. Je n’ai réussi à apercevoir que sa silhouette, il était entouré d’une énorme tempête de sable. 

Elle s’est approchée de l’autel, et alors que le public s’enfuyait, on s’est approché d’elle. Jirachi était toujours endormi et inaccessible. Elle a tenté de l’attaquer mais il semblait absolument intouchable. Pourtant quand on est arrivé juste à coté d’elle, il s’est réveillé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. S’il était resté endormi, il n’aurait pas eu de problème, mais il s’est quand-même réveillé… Il avait l’air de se diriger vers nous quand la chasseuse l’a attaqué.

Son Pokémon était beaucoup trop puissant, aucun de nos Pokémon n’aurait été en mesure de l’affronter. Il nous a attaqué directement. On a réussi à éviter le pire mais Dylan s’est évanoui. J’ai hésité, peut être un instant de trop. Si cette fille était au courant… Je n’ose pas imaginer. J’ai quand même décidé de le faire. Mais ça n’a pas suffit. Je ne crois pas qu’elle ait fait le lien entre moi et ce qu’il s’est passé. 

Mais ce n’est pas le plus important. Je n’ai pas réussi à protéger Jirachi. Elle l’a capturé. Et j’ai risqué de révéler … je ne peux pas écrire ça ici. Je ne devrais déjà pas avoir écrit autant de détails… Si quelqu’un découvre ce carnet… Je n’ai pas le choix.

_(avec une écriture moins soignée)_ Je vais quand même garder ça au cas où.

25 avril : _(page suivant la page arrachée)_

La mission a lamentablement échouée.

Hier soir à minuit, il y avait le final des festivités. C’est à ce moment-là, et uniquement à ce moment là que Jirachi aurait pu se réveiller. Tout le monde s’était rassemblé autour de l’autel, et attendait un signe du réveil de Jirachi. C’est là que la chasseuse de légendaire a choisi d’attaquer. Le Pokémon qu’elle a utilisé était un Tyranocif. En tout cas, c’est ce que Dylan m’a dit. Je n’ai réussi à apercevoir que sa silhouette, il était entouré d’une énorme tempête de sable. 

Son Pokémon était beaucoup trop puissant. Il nous a attaqué directement. On a réussi à éviter le pire mais on s’est évanouis et quand on s’est réveillés, la chasseuse et Jirachi avaient disparus.

26 avril :

De retour à la base. La « vie normale » va reprendre. Si on peut appeler ça une vie normale… Je pense sérieusement à quitter la Rébellion. Mais je pense qu’ils prendraient ça comme une trahison, et j’ai pas envie d’avoir quelqu’un d’autre sur le dos… J’ai l’impression que le monde entier veut se retourner contre moi. Je fais bien de garder mes petits secrets… S’ils savaient, ce serait encore pire...


	6. Les héros de Miraipolis

27 avril :

On est retourné faire des petits boulots à Miraipolis. Tant mieux, ça m’a permis de souffler un peu. Dylan a essayé de me rassurer un peu, mais je me sens toujours mal d’avoir échoué la mission sur l’Île des vœux … Sinon j’ai rien de plus à dire. J’espère que cette période de répit va durer… Je n’ai vraiment plus envie de me retrouver dans des mission aussi dangereuse, juste pour eux…

Je vais essayer de sortir un peu, ce soir. Je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à me détendre…

_( passage écrit après un blanc, écrit plus tard dans la journée)_

J’ai bien fait de sortir… On peut faire des rencontres inattendues !

Alors que j’étais en train de me promener, je me suis faite accoster par un groupe de gars, le genre à traîner dans les rues de soir. J’ai essayé de les ignorer mais il se sont approchés de moi et l’un d’eux m’a attrapé par le bras.

Ils ont commencé à me menacer, en me demandant de les suivre. J’ai tenté de me débattre mais ils ont tous sortis leurs Pokémon. Fouiny, qui était resté dans ma capuche s’est dressé contre eux, mais je savais qu’il n’aurait pas fait le poids. C’est à ce moment que je me suis retrouvée dans l’une des situation les plus étranges que j’aurais pu imaginer. Deux super-héros en costumes bariolés rouge jaune et bleu, qui avaient l’air un peu plus jeunes que moi, sont arrivés et leur ont demandé de me lâcher.

Évidement, ils ont été surpris, mais pas assez pour me tirer d’affaire. Ils ont tous les deux sortis leurs Pokémon, un Pikachu et un Lucario. Ils ont affronté les gangs à eux tout seuls. Ils étaient vraiment synchrones. Ils ont aussi parlés de leurs « pouvoirs », tout en disant que leurs adversaires ne méritaient pas qu’ils l’utilisent.

Z-Boy et Méga-Girl… Ils sont partis juste après m’avoir sauvée, mais j’aimerai bien apprendre à les connaître …

28 avril :

J’ai posé de questions autour de moi à propos des deux héros. Les gens n’ont pas l’air de les apprécier. Ils sont même recherchés par la police depuis un certain temps… Ils n’ont toujours pas été retrouvés pourtant… Si je me souviens bien, en plus de leurs costumes fluo, leurs cheveux étaient bleutés. Deux enfants aux cheveux bleus, qui doivent probablement vivre ici, à Miraipolis, si ils interviennent si souvent, ils ne devraient pas être si difficile à trouver.

29 avril :

Je commence à avoir beaucoup de petits secrets, mais celui là, je suis plutôt contente d’être dans la confiance. J’avais trouvé un Pikachu en train d’être maltraité par des passants. Je l’ai récupéré, et l’ai fait soigner dans un centre Pokémon. Après il a fallu que je le raccompagne chez son dresseur.

Il avait l’air de connaître le chemin mais à chaque fois que je m’arrêtais, il me faisait signe de le suivre. On est arrivé jusqu’à un quartier un peu vieillot. Il a grimpé le long d’un gouttière jusqu’au balcon le plus haut. Je me suis dis que ça devait être l’appartement de son dresseur. Alors que j’allais partir, quelqu’un à ouvert la porte. C’était un garçon, un peu moins âgé que moi, et avec lui, le Pikachu. Il m’a demandé de rentrer. Je l’ai suivi un l’escalier sombre jusqu’au dernier étage.

C’est une fois qu’on est arrivé dans leur appartement que je l’ai reconnu. C’était le fameux « Z-Boy » qui m’avait aidée, il y a deux jours. La fille était là aussi. Au début, ils ont eu peur que je révèle leur secret, mais après une longue discussion, en s’est entendu. Je ne vais écrire aucune information sur eux, ni leur nom, ni leur adresse, ni rien du tout. Mais on a sympathisé, et ils m’ont promis que si un jour j’avais besoin d’aide, je pourrai toujours venir chez eux. C’était très gentil de leur part.

30 avril :

Nous sommes rentrés à la base, et on m’a déjà annoncé ma prochaine mission. Cette fois, c’est une infiltration parmi les Oracion. Je vais devoir me faire passer pour l’un des sous-fifre d’un des agents. J’espère ne pas la rater celle là. Sinon je sens que je vais me faire taper sur les doigts. Ils sont tellement intransigeant…

Peut-être que parmi les Oracion, je pourrai trouver un moyen de guérir Ivy qui souffre toujours…

_( **ajout de la rédaction :** retranscription d’un reportage télévisé diffusé le 12/04/1354, participants anonymisés )_

_Présentatrice : Deux inconnus se présentant comme des « super-héros » ont fait leur apparition à Miraipolis. Ils agissent sans contrôle en attaquant des individus malintentionnés. Je laisse la parole à notre reporter sur place._

_Reporter : En effet, depuis quelques jours, ces deux mystérieux individus semblent apparaître et disparaître là où des gens ou des Pokémon ont besoin d’aide. D’après les témoins, il s’agirait de deux enfants, un garçon et une fille, habillés en costume de super-héros. Ils seraient également accompagnés d’un Pikachu et d’un Lucario. Parmi les habitants de Miraipolis, les avis divergent._

_Témoin 1: Vous parlez de Z-Boy et Méga-Girl ? Oui, ils sont là, ils aident les gens, ils sont pas méchants_

_Témoin 2 : Ce sont juste des gamins, qui sont super fier de leur petits Pokémon, et qui veulent jouer aux héros._

_Officier de police interrogé : Les gens n’ont pas encore confiance en eux et tant mieux. Ils ne sont pas mauvais, du moins pour ce que l’on sait. Mais je tiens à rappeler que leur actions sont illégales : combats Pokémon forcés, agressions… Certes, ils attaquent d’autres criminels mais ce n’est pas une raison._

_Reporter : Nous voyons donc que ces nouveaux héros ne font pas l’unanimité. La police est à leur recherche, mais leur potentiel jeune âge et le fait qu’il n’ont pas commis d’actions graves pourrait leur éviter une sentence trop importante._

_Présentatrice : Et effet. Nous passons à la prochaine actualité, [...]_


	7. L’arme vivante

_( **ajout de la rédaction sur toute cette partie** : retranscriptions de certaines discussions enregistrées)_

1 mai :

Pour un premier jour de mission d’infiltration, je ne me suis pas trop mal débrouillé. Pour l’instant, je ne suis pas encore sur le site sur lequel je dois aller. Je devrai y être transférée demain. Je suis « agent d’entretien » donc en gros chargée du ménage. C’est pas une tâche difficile, je devrais m’en sortir normalement… 

Par contre, ça risque d’être difficile de monter en grade à partir de là, mais je n’ai pas d’autre choix. J’espère que tout se passera bien. 

2 mai :

J’ai été transférée dans le centre où travaille l’agent que je dois espionner. Je suis presque étonnée d’être arrivée ici si vite. Mais c’est tant mieux. Je n’ai toujours aucune idée de qui je dois suivre. Parmi les différents « employés », je suis l’une des plus jeunes.

J’essaie d’en apprendre le plus possible, et les bruits de couloirs sont particulièrement utiles pour ça. La plupart des gens qui y travaillent sont des dresseurs chargés de sécuriser le lieu, mais il semble que leur Pokémon sont aussi parfois utilisés pour assister l’agent.

Ma journée a été, en soi, assez chargée. J’ai un plan du bâtiment, avec un parcours précis à suivre pour faire le ménage. Je n’ai pas accès à toute les salles, mais au moins je sais lesquelles sont sensibles. J’ai mes objectifs, mais je dois rester prudente. Il ne faudrait pas que je me fasse repérer.

3 mai :

Aujourd’hui aura été une journée plutôt particulière… Alors que je faisais mon tour de ménage, j’ai croisé une fille qui avait l’air d’avoir mon âge, voire un peu plus jeune. Elle avait les cheveux roses, et était habillée en tenue de sport noire. Mais surtout, elle portait l’emblème des Oracion sur la poitrine, exactement comme la chasseuse de légendaire. 

Elle était curieuse de savoir ce que je faisais ici, à mon âge. J’ai hésité à lui retourner la question, mais j’ai eu peur de ma trahir. Cette fille était sans doute quelqu’un que j’étais supposée connaître alors j’ai fait profil bas. Je lui ai répondu que j’avais besoin d’argent et que mes parents travaillaient dans d’autres branches. J’espérai très fort que cette excuse suffirai à la convaincre. Elle n’a rien relevé de spécial dans ce que j’ai dit.

Ensuite, elle m’a demandé si j’étais nouvelle. J’aurai pu mentir, mais j’ai préféré être honnête. De toute façon, même sous couverture, j’étais effectivement nouvelle. Après ça, elle m’a sourit puis est partie sans un mot.

Le reste de la journée n’a pas vraiment été plus productive, mais j’ai un bon pressentiment… 

4 mai :

Aujourd’hui, j’ai embarqué un micro pour mes investigations. J’aurais préféré éviter de prendre ce genre de matériel, parce que ça augmente mes chances d’être découverte. Mais pour l’instant, tout s’est bien passé.

La fille que j’ai croisée hier m’a proposé de changer de poste, et de venir avec elle. Elle s’est montrée plutôt amicale avec moi, j’ai presque de la peine à l’idée que je vais sans doute devoir la trahir. Mais je n’ai pas d’autre choix… 

Elle s’appelle donc Mae, et elle m’a présenté à son frère Théo. J’ai dû essayer de cacher ma surprise en apprenant qu’ils étaient tout les deux des agents, et responsables de cet endroit. On dirai qu’ils font plus confiance à des gens de leur âge qu’à des adultes. Leur but semble être d’élever un Pokémon le plus puissant possible. Ça en devient effrayant.

_(retranscription des enregistrements)_

_Leïla : Je … Je n’ai pas accès à cet endroit normalement…  
Mae : T’inquiète ! Si tu es avec moi, tu peux venir…   
Leïla : D’accord…   
Mae : Hé ! Théo ! Je nous ai ramené quelqu’un pour nous tenir compagnie.  
Leïla : Bonjour…  
Théo : Enchanté. Théo Bryde. Moi et ma sœur sommes chargés de l’élevage des Pokémon pour l’organisation.   
Leïla : C’est un poste important…   
Mae : On est un agent, ou on ne l’est pas !  
Leïla : Vous … vous êtes… Je veux dire … Vous êtes plutôt jeunes pour ça, non ?  
Théo : Boss a repéré notre talents quand nous étions très jeunes. Grâce à lui, nous avons pu exploiter notre potentiel à son maximum  
Mae : Et ouais !  
Leïla : C’est incroyable… _

5 mai :

Je commence à me familiariser avec Mae et Théo. Ils sont plutôt gentils avec moi. Je reste une agent d’entretien pour eux, mais je leur tiens compagnie. Peut-être que Mae était honnête quand elle disait qu’elle me faisait plus confiance qu’à des adultes. Quelques part, je crois que je les comprends. Jusqu’à maintenant, les seules personnes en qui j’ai vraiment eu l’impression de pouvoir faire confiance étaient des enfants… 

Sinon, le projet qu’ils mènent est … Je ne sais même pas comment l’exprimer. Mae fait se reproduire en boucle un Embrylex avec un Métamorph pour obtenir le meilleur de leur descendant possible. Elle a une immense couveuse où elle laisse ses œufs en attendant qu’ils éclosent. Lorsqu’elle en a un qui a un fort potentiel, elle le confie à son frère. Et aujourd’hui, elle a semblé surexcitée à l’idée d’avoir trouvé le spécimen parfait. Théo entraîne ces Pokémon, mais c’est d’une violence… C’est beaucoup trop rapide. On dirait que les Pokémon sont sur le point d’évoluer alors qu’ils sont trop jeunes…

_(retranscription des enregistrements)_

_Leïla : Elle sert à quoi cette machine ?…  
Mae : C’est un détecteur de potentiel. Il permet de voir les caractéristiques innées d’un Pokémon.  
Leïla : Les caractéristiques innées ?  
Mae : Oui. Dans une même espèce de Pokémon, les individus ont des différences dès la naissance. Certains ont plus de force, d’autres sont plus résistants. En choisissant les bons parents, on peut avoir des bébés Pokémon qui ont les meilleures caractéristiques dans tout les domaines. Et cette machine me permet de savoir facilement si le Pokémon qui j’ai entre les mains est celui que je cherche ou non…   
Leïla : D’accord…   
<…>  
Mae : Théo ! Théo ! Viens voir ! On l’a enfin !  
Théo : Calme toi Mae …   
Mae : Mais viens voir !  
Théo : C’est… oh …  
Mae : Tu as vu ! Je crois que j’ai fait ma part du travail.  
Théo : Je prend le relais. Celui-ci sera notre meilleur Pokémon.  
Mae : Ouais !  
Leïla : On dirai que votre projet a pris une sacrée avance…   
Mae : Tu peux le dire !_

6 mai :

L’Embrylex qui est né hier est déjà passé en phase d’entraînement. Théo ne s’occupe plus que de lui. Les deux sont persuadés d’avoir trouvé leur perle rare. Je ne comprends pas comment on peut faire subir ce genre de choses à un Pokémon tout juste né… 

À la fin de la journée, j’aurais cru qu’il était déjà sur le point d’évoluer. C’était inhumain… 

_(retranscription des enregistrements)_

_Leïla : On ne lésine pas sur l’entraînement à ce que je vois…  
Théo : Si on veut un Pokémon puissant, c’est comme ça qu’il faut faire. D’ici quelques jours il sera prêt.  
Leïla : Quelques jours ?  
Théo : Si je m’occupe exclusivement de lui, oui.  
Leïla : D’accord…  
Théo : Au fait, Mae voulait te parler, je crois.  
Leïla : Je vais la voir… <…> _

7 mai :

Ma chance a failli se retourner contre moi. La chasseuse de légendaire est venue rendre visite aux deux autres agents. Si elle m’avait vue, toute mon infiltration aurait été compromise. Heureusement, j’ai réussi à rester discrète. Les deux avaient quelqu’un avec qui discuter, alors ma présence était dispensable. Cette fille s’appelle donc Maud… 

Donc, le Tyranocif qu’elle avait utilisé sur l’île des vœux venait de ce centre d’élevage… D’après eux, celui-ci était un spécimen loin d’être parfait. C’est à se demander quelle sera la puissance de celui qu’ils entraînent… 

_(retranscription des enregistrements)_

_Maud : Ça avance bien ?  
Mae : Il est né !  
Théo : Dans quelques jours, on pourra le présenter au Boss.  
Maud : Bien… Au fait, celui que vous m’aviez donné à fait ses preuves.  
Mae : Attend de voir le nouveau ! Il va être super fort !  
Maud : Plus fort qu’un Pokémon qui arrive à tenir tête à un Pokémon fabuleux ? J’ai hâte de voir ça…   
Théo : Tu sais qu’il n’est pas pour toi ?  
Maud : Il est pour le Boss. Et qui utilise les Pokémon du Boss ?  
Théo : * long soupir * Les chasseurs… Je voulais juste te dire de ne pas trop t’emballer.  
Maud : J’ai compris. Je vais devoir y aller de toute façon.  
Mae : Oh ! T’aura pas eu la chance de rencontrer Leïla…   
Maud : Leïla ?   
Théo : Une fille qui travaille ici, et qui nous tient compagnie…   
Maud : Ce sont ses affaires sur la table ?  
Mae : Ouais. Vaudrait mieux ne pas y toucher…   
Maud : Ce n’était pas mon intention… J’y vais. Je pense qu’on se reverra lors de votre prochaine présentation.   
Mae : À la prochaine !_

8 mai :

L’Embrylex a évolué en Ymphect. Le pauvre… Il ne méritait pas de subir ça… J’espère que tout ça va vite se terminer…

Les informations que j’ai récupérées ne sont pas rassurantes… Il semble que la mission approche dangereusement de sa fin.

_(retranscription des enregistrements)_

_Leïla : On dirait qu’il est sur le point d’évoluer !  
Théo : Enfin ! Ça veut dire qu’on en est environ à la moitié de l’entraînement …  
Leïla : La moitié ?  
Théo : Oui. Il reste encore à le faire évoluer une nouvelle fois.  
Leïla : Oh…   
Théo : Je sais ce que tu penses. Normalement plus un Pokémon grandit, plus il est long à entraîner, et c’est vrai. Mais je dois le faire progresser d’une manière très spécifique, alors les premiers niveaux sont assez long…   
Leïla : Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre…   
Théo : C’est pas grave… Mais voilà, comme je disais, je pense qu’on en est au moins la moitié..._

9 mai :

Je crois que Mae et Théo commencent à se méfier de moi… Ou alors ils se lassent de moi… De toute façon, ma mission d’infiltration touche à sa fin. Le Pokémon a fini son entraînement. Il a atteint son dernier stade d’évolution. Au bout de quelques jours… Je ne comprends pas comment on peut faire subir ça à un Pokémon… 

_(retranscription des enregistrements)_

_Leïla : * en chuchotant * il est déjà au stade final … c’est trop tôt… c’est impossible…  
Mae : Tu as dit quelque chose, Leïla ?  
Leïla : Non …   
Mae : Je commence à m’ennuyer… J’espère que le Boss va vite nous donner une nouvelle mission.  
Leïla : …   
Théo : J’ai l’impression que quelque chose ne va pas, Leïla …   
Leïla : Je suis juste un peu fatiguée… _

10 mai :

Demain, le Tyranocif va être transférer au QG des Oracion… Si je ne réussi pas à le récupérer avant, je ne donne pas cher de ma peau… Mais vu les systèmes de sécurité de ce centre, je ne peux rien faire ici. Je n’aurais qu’une seule chance… 

_(retranscription des enregistrements)_

_Mae : Demain, on va présenter notre nouveau Tyranocif au Boss !  
Théo : On ne sera pas là, du coup.  
Leïla : C’est compris… J’ai toujours d’autres tâches à remplir vous savez, je saurais m’occuper… _

11 mai :

Je crois que c’est le pire résultat de mission que j’aurais pu avoir…Pour la Rébellion, c’est un succès, mais à quel prix ? Je ne peux pas rester avec eux… S’ils savaient eux aussi… Non, ils doivent le savoir. Il me surveillaient. Je ne dois pas rester dans la Rébellion.

Je ne devrai pas laisser ce Tyranocif entre les mains de ces gens, mais c’est trop tard. Je ne peux pas revenir en arrière. Je dois partir au plus vite. 

J’ai du suivre à la trace Théo et Mae qui se rendaient dans leur quartier général. Les locaux semblaient appartenir à la PRAY.corp, mais ils devaient le louer. C’est lors de la présentation du Pokémon que j’ai pu le voler. J’ai dû utiliser la force brute. Je sais que je dois éviter ça, mais je n’avais pas d’autres choix. « Nous avons besoin de ce Pokémon à tout prix. » Les ordres étaient clairs. Mais j’ai été forcée d’utiliser ma ‘‘botte secrète’’. Et maintenant, ELLE est au courant… 

J’ai vraiment fait n’importe quoi…


	8. Choisir son combat

12 mai :

J’ai quitté le quartier général de la Rébellion. C’était trop dangereux, à la fois pour moi et pour les autres membres. Il y a des rumeur disant que la chasseuse rodait dans le coin… C’est moi qu’elle cherche, je le sais… 

Je n’ai plus de moyen de transport, je vais devoir continuer à pieds… J’ai utilisé l’Altaria qui m’avait aidée lors de mon entraînement de dresseuse aérienne pour partir le plus loin possible, mais je ne pourrai plus l’appeler si je ne veux pas être repérée.

Je ne sais pas comment vont réagir les gens de la Rébellion quand ils comprendront que je suis partie. J’ai un peu peur de leur réaction. 

Je crois que je ne suis pas très loin de Miraipolis… Me cacher dans la nature serait sans doute plus efficace, mais je ne pense pas que ni les Oracions, ni la Rébellion puissent lancer des avis de recherches contre moi. Pour une fois, je vais aimer me perdre dans la foule… 

13 mai : 

Fouiny est resté sur ses gardes toute la nuit. Grâce à lui, j’ai pu au moins me poser pour ma nuit… Il a passé toute la journée à dormir dans ma capuche, et je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Je suis de retour à Miraipolis. Je suis toujours aussi perdue dans cette grande ville, mais je me sens moins à découvert.

J’ai essayé de me rendre en lui sur. En chemin j’ai fait une rencontre intéressante. C’était une jeune femme dans un uniforme d’infirmière, le même que celui porté par celle travaillant dans les centre Pokémon. Elle avait des cheveux prune, soigneusement attachés. On allait toutes les deux dans la même direction, alors on a fait un bout de chemin ensemble.

Elle s’appelle Joy est m’a raconté un peu son histoire. Elle a fait des études pour devenir infirmière Pokémon, et a travaillé dans un centre à Miraipolis pendant un an. Mais elle a décidé de quitter son travail. Elle m’a dit que c’était parce que son travail n’était plus en accord avec ses convictions. Dans son centre, elle n’était autorisée qu’à soigner les Pokémon blessés à la suite d’un simple combat, les moins durs à soigner. C’était normal, pour une débutante, mais ses supérieurs refusaient de prendre en charge les autres Pokémon qu’on leur présentait.   
Les Pokémon sont comme nous, ils peuvent tomber malades, ou être gravement blessés… Les gens ont tendance à l’oublier…   
Quand Joy a découvert que cette conception du métier d’infirmière était de plus en plus répandue, elle a décidé de quitter les centres Pokémon, et de devenir itinérante. Elle a beaucoup de mal à s’en sortir, mais au moins, elle utilise ses talents de la manière qu’elle entend. Je peux très bien la comprendre… 

J’ai été surprise d’apprendre qu’elle se rendait exactement au même endroit que moi. Je me rendait chez les jumeaux, pour savoir si je pouvais rester avec eux quelques temps, tant que Maud ne m’avait pas retrouvé… Elle soigne leurs Pokémon, car ils ne peuvent plus aller dans les centres Pokémon. J’y ai vu aussi des portraits robots de « Z-Boy et Méga-Girl ». Joy est au courant de leurs activités, et elle vient régulièrement soigner leurs Pokémon, leur apporter des provisions et leur tenir compagnie. 

En tout cas, les jumeaux ont accepté de m’héberger sans protester, mais je ne voudrais pas les mettre en danger. 

14 mai :

Jusqu’à maintenant, tout va bien. Pour retrouver une personne dans une si grande ville, c’est pas évident non plus… Je ne peux pas m’empêcher d’être inquiète. Je reste à l’intérieur de l’appartement de Logan et Megan. Ils ont accepté que j’écrive leur nom ici. Je crois qu’ils espèrent que les gens les reconsidèrent si un jour quelqu’un retrouve mon carnet. 

En partant de ma maison, je ne pensais pas que quelqu’un d’autre que ma mère le lirai, mais maintenant je n’en suis plus si sûre. Je ne sais pas si je pourrai le faire revenir à la maison… Si je peux faire en sorte de faire connaître tout ce que je sais, on pourrait arrêter à la fois les Oracion et la Rébellion. Mais personne ne va croire une gamine de mon âge… 

15 mai :

Toujours aucun problème à l’horizon… 

J’ai songé à partir dans l’un des refuges de la PRAY.corp, mais Joy m’en a dissuadée. Selon elle, ils seraient liées à des affaires pas très nette. Elle suspecte qu’ils seraient en partie responsable du fait que les jumeaux sont recherchés, ainsi que de leur mauvaise réputation. Il paraîtrait que leur leader a un certain ego, et veut maintenir son hégémonie sur la région. La PRAY finance une grande partie des forces de police et des centres Pokémon. C’est sûr que des super-héros, ce sont des électrons libres dont il se passerait bien, mais au point de lancer un avis de recherche ? 

16 mai :

J’ai entendu Logan dire à Megan que quelqu’un me recherchait, du moins cherchait quelqu’un correspondant à mon profil… Ils m’ont promis que ce n’était que des rumeurs et que je risquais rien. Mais j’ai du mal à les croire.

Je n’ai pas envie de partir, mais si quelque chose devait leur arriver par ma faute, je m’en voudrais énormément. Ivy et Founiy ont pu se détendre un peu ces derniers jours… Ivy avait l’air de moins souffrir qu’avant aussi. Les deux ont pas mal joué avec le Pikachu de Logan… Je ne veux pas les priver de ces moments de bonheurs… 

17 mai :

Joy a rencontré Maud dans le quartier. Elle a finit par me retrouver… Ni Joy, ni les jumeaux ne m’auraient laissé partir, j’ai dû m’échapper discrètement. Pour leur propre bien, je dois rester loin d’eux. Fouiny et Ivy aussi. Ils ne méritent pas de souffrir par ma faute… 

Je pense que je me suis assez éloignée de Miraipolis. Je suis partie vers le Nord, en direction de Tahil. On est toujours dans un milieu urbain, mais c’est déjà moins dense. J’hésite à aller dormir dans un centre Pokémon. Je serai facilement repérable, mais c’est aussi plus simple… Je devrai être suffisamment loin pour me pas m’inquiéter… Du moins, j’espère… 

18 mai :

Aujourd’hui aura été riche en émotion. 

Je dois me rendre à l’évidence, si je veut m’échapper, je dois me déplacer en continu. Joy a réussi à me retrouver, avant Maud, heureusement… Elle a eu recours à un allié inattendu. Altaria, mon partenaire d’entraînement. 

Après m’avoir aidée à m’échapper du Q.G. de la Rébellion, il a décidé de partir lui aussi et de me retrouver. Je ne m’attendais pas à ce qu’il veuille me rejoindre à ce point. Je vais le garder avec moi. Il a son petit surnom maintenant, Nebula.

Mais je devrais expliquer comment j’en suis arrivé là. En cherchant un endroit où rester, j’ai croisé un petit garçon. Il était habillé comme s’il s’était échappé d’un camp de scout, ses vêtements étaient un peu trop amples pour lui, et malgré le fait qu’ils avaient bien l’air prévu pour marcher en forêt, ils étaient déchirés à plusieurs endroits. Le garçon cachait son visage sous sa casquette, et essayait de se cacher dans les buissons. Je lui ai fait peur quand je me suis approchée, mais j’ai compris qu’il n’essayait pas de se cacher, mais de cacher quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu’un, un Pokémon. 

Il m’a demandé de partir, il était assez agressif. On aurait dit un enfant sauvage. Il ne parlait pas mal pour un enfant de son âge, mais il se comportait presque comme un Pokémon sauvage. J’ai essayé de le raisonner, mais il ne m’écoutait pas. Il a fini par partir quand quelqu’un d’autre s’est approché. 

Je l’ai immédiatement reconnue. Estelle Lumi, la top modèle qui était sur tellement de pub en ville. Mais surtout, je savais qu’elle faisait partie des Oracions. Lorsqu’elle m’a vu, elle s’est approchée de moi avec un air en colère. J’ai eu tellement peur qu’elle ne prévienne Maud, mais elle ne semblait pas au courant de qui j’étais. Elle voulait savoir où était le garçon que je venais de voir. Je ne savais pas ce qu’elle lui voulait, mais je ne pouvais pas lui faire confiance. Je lui ai indiqué une mauvaise direction, puis j’ai regardé dans le buisson.

Caché là, il y avait un petit Pokémon blessé. J’ai reconnu que c’était un Zorua, mais il n’était pas normal. Son poil était plus brun que noir, et sa touffe était bleue au lieu de bleu. Il m’est regardé désespérément avec ses petit yeux rouges. Je devais l’emmener dans un centre Pokémon, mais tant que je ne savais pas pourquoi il était comme ça, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de la mettre en danger. Je l’ai garder avec moi, et je suis partie à la cherche d’aide.

C’est à ce moment là que je suis retombée sur Joy. Elle m’avait rattrapé grâce à Nebula, et elle était accompagné par le garçon de tout à l’heure, mais aussi par Fouiny et Ivy. Le garçon m’a demandé si j’étais leur dresseuse. Il m’a dit qu’ils étaient tristes que je les aie laissés derrière, et qu’ils voulaient juste rester avec moi. Il était vraiment compréhensif envers les Pokémon… J’ai montré le Pokémon blessé à Joy, qui a eu un mouvement de recul. Elle a dit que c’était un Pokémon chromatique, il avait une mutation rare qui lui donnait des couleur différente, et que ce genre de Pokémon sont très prisés. Certains sont prêts à payer très cher pour en avoir… C’est sans doute lui que Estelle cherchait…

Le garçon s’est présenté. Il s’appelle Timéo, et il est orphelin. Il vit parmi les Pokémon, et reste d’habitude plutôt éloigné des autres humains

Joy a soigné le Zorua. Alors que j’allais repartir, le garçon m’a demandé s’il pouvait rester avec moi. J’ai refusé, mais il a insisté. Il veut protéger les Pokémon, et il pense que je peux l’aider. On a fini par se mettre d’accord pour qu’il reste avec Joy et aille avec elle chez Logan et Megan. Avant de partir, il m’a révélé son secret. Je ne le dirai pas ici, mais je comprend mieux son caractère avec ça. 

Logan, Megan, Joy et Timéo … Ils ont tous des convictions, et ils y restent fidèles. Moi aussi, je dois être forte. Ils m’ont tous fait confiance, ils m’ont parlé d’eux et de leurs secrets. Je ne peux pas me permettre d’en faire autant. Mais je ne les décevrai pas.


	9. Fuite

18 mai :

Grâce à Nebula, j’ai pu me rendre dans un petit village, non loin du QG de la Rébellion. J’ai décidé que j’irai vers l’est, mais ce n’est pas un endroit que Nebula connaît bien. Elle a été entraînée pour des vols dans la partie occidentale d’Yllios, pas la partie orientale. J’irai à pieds à partir de là. Aujourd’hui, je me suis juste éloignée le plus possible du QG. Je ne sais pas encore où je vais, mais pour l’instant c’est secondaire. Je dois juste partir le plus loin possible. Le reste, on verra après.

19 mai :

J’ai marché toute la journée. La route est assez peu fréquenté, je n’ai pas croisé beaucoup de monde par rapport à la longueur du trajet. J’ai entendu dire que la partie orientale était moins urbanisée que la partie orientale. Plus traditionnelle, plus sauvage aussi. Toutes ces grandes villes autour de Miraipolis, moi, ça me donnait l’impression d’être enfermée. Peut-être que je me sentirai mieux là bas, que ça me rappellera un peu mon chez-moi…

20 mai :

Je continue mon chemin, et les quelque villes que j’ai croisée sont de plus en plus petites, presque des villages. La route est passée à côté d’une forêt, je crois que c’est la forêt Mori. Je ne m’étais jamais rendue compte qu’elle était si grande. Le village paraît tout petit sur la carte. 

Je vais continuer de longer la côte pour le moment. Il y a un ranch un peu plus loin à ce qu’il paraît, avec un peu de chance je pourrais y dormir demain soir.

21 mai :

Comme prévu, j’ai pu arriver au ranch de Panolia avant la tombée de la nuit. Les gérants ont été très gentils et m’ont accueillis avec plaisir. Ils m’ont dit qu’ils adoraient avoir des visiteurs parce qu’ils aimaient entendre des histoires de voyages. Je leur ai raconté quelques unes de mes péripéties, pas les plus dangereuse bien sûr. Ils ont plein de bébé Pokémon chez eux. C’est vraiment un super endroit. J’aurais bien envie de rester un peu plus, mais je sais que je dois partir. Je ne peux pas rester trop longtemps au même endroit.

22 mai :

Je me sens assez mal d’être partie du ranch si tôt ce matin, en prenant à peine le temps de dire au revoir. Mais c’était urgent que je m’éloigne de leur gérants. Bryde … Leur nom aurait du me mettre la puce à l’oreille, mais il a fallu qu’ils me parlent de leurs enfants pour que je m’en rende compte. Un frère et une sœur, prodiges dans l’élevage de Pokémon, partis s’entraîner avec un homme ayant reconnu leur talent dès l’enfance. Ces gens, ce sont les parents de Mae et Théo. Ils n’ont plus de contact depuis des années mais je ne veux pas leur attirer des ennuis. Ça pourrait être pire que si c’était juste des étrangers.

Je continue vers le Sud, en longeant toujours les côtes, qu’importe ou cela me mène. Je ne peux rester nulle part.

23 mai :

Rien de nouveau aujourd’hui. La route est longue et peu mouvementée. Je continue mon chemin. Il paraît qu’il n’y a plus de route à partir de la prochaine grande ville. Tout sera plus tranquille à partir de là… 

24 mai :

On peut apercevoir au loin Musela. Il y a un temple dans les ruines de la vieille ville, là bas. J’aimerai bien y passer, mais je sais que je ne peux pas me le permettre. La solitude commence à me peser… Mais je n’ai pas le choix.

25 mai :

Je dors dans le centre Pokémon de Musela cette nuit. J’aurais préféré éviter, mais ça fait quand même du bien de dormir dans un vrai lit, même si je commence à m’habituer à dormir dans une tente. Je repars le plus tôt possible demain matin.

26 mai :

J’ai du mal à avancer… Je commence à me demander si j’ai encore la moindre chance. Je sais que si je commence à être défaitiste, je ne m’en sortirai pas, mais je ne sais pas ce qui m’attends et ça m’effraie. Je m’arrête, peut être un peu tôt, pour aujourd’hui. Je verrai si je réussis à plus avancer demain.

27 mai :

J’ai pas mal avancé aujourd’hui. Je campe encore une fois en pleine nature, comme ça je peux laisser mes Pokémon gambader un peu. Ivy et Fouiny jouent encore ensemble. Ça me rappelle que je n’ai toujours pas trouvé de solution à la condition d’Ivy.  
Il y a des lumières à l’horizon, peut être une ville. Mais elle a l’air loin, c’est plutôt une grande ville, même plus grande que Miraipolis. Qu’est-ce qu’une ville comme ça ferait au milieu de nulle part ?

29 mai :

Il y avait bien une ville là bas, et pas des moindres. Après deux jours de marche, je suis arrivée à Onira, la ville la plus à la pointe de la technologie de tout Yllios. J’en avais déjà entendu parler, mais je ne pensais pas y arriver, surtout pas si vite. Le plus fou, c’est que l’atmosphère y est beaucoup moins oppressante que celle de Miraipolis. Là-ba, les gens ont tout le temps l’air pressés et stressés, comme s’ils ne se préoccupaient pas de ce qu’il se passe autour d’eux. Ici, au contraire, les gens sont polis, je dirai même plus accueillants. Au Centre Pokémon, les soignants prennent soin de chaque Pokémon individuellement. Joy aurait sans doute aimé voir ça…   
J’ai décidé de passer la nuit ici. Je sais que ce n’est pas l’option la plus sûre, mais la cité est suffisamment grande pour que je passe inaperçu. 

30 mai :

J’ai tellement pris l’habitude de marcher toute la journée que j’avais presque oublié ce que ça fait de pouvoir se détendre un peu.  
Ce matin, j’ai pris un bus touristique en direction de Dyma, l’ancienne capitale, pour deux heures de route. Dyma est vraiment impressionnante. Même s’il n’en reste que des ruines, on peut encore voir comment les rues étaient organisées, les restes d’un quartier résidentiel ou marchant.  
Le plus impressionnant, c’est l’immense crevasse qui sépare la ville en deux. Elle aurai crée par le Pokémon légendaire gardien de la cité, et son corps, vidé de son énergie, y résiderait pour toujours.  
La chute de Dyma, entraînant la chute d’un âge d’or, celui du grand empire d’Yllios, un événement tellement important qu’il marque le début de notre ère… C’est incroyable de pouvoir visiter ces ruines. 

Je suis maintenant en route pour Altheia, la cité héritière de Dyma. J’ai entendu dire qu’Onira aussi prétend à ce titre, je ne sais pas pourquoi… 

1 juin :

Altheia est vraiment impressionnante. On dirait une réplique parfaite de Dyma, sauf que la ville est toujours active. Les gens ici vivent selon le respect des anciennes traditions. Il y a même une immense avenue bordée de temples dédiés aux Pokémon Légendaires. Le temple central est dédié au protecteur de la ville. Je l’ai visité, mais à l’intérieur, il n’y a rien d’autre qu’une sphère blanche. Il s’agirait de la forme scellée d’un Pokémon qui, réuni avec son homologue reposant à Onira, pourrait ramener à la vie le Pokémon gardien de Dyna. Voilà donc pourquoi Onira se prétend aussi l’héritière de Dyma.

2 juin :

Un membre de la Rébellion était chargé de surveiller le galet blanc. J’ai essayer de partir avant d’être repérée, mais c’était trop tard. Ils m’ont embarquée avec eux. Le camion devrait arriver demain au Q.G.   
Je ne crois pas être considérée comme une traîtresse, plutôt une déserteuse.  
Mais ils ont l’air en colère.  
Je crois qu’ils **savent**.


End file.
